


Sweet Yet Bitter

by Ghost0



Series: Warrior of Light [7]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), DCU (Comics), Evil Dead - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Spawn (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: The final battle commences
Series: Warrior of Light [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Yet Bitter

Chaos reigned down on Paradise Island. The Deadites ripped a portal open and invaded the once secluded island. But the warriors were ready. The man with the robotic hand known as Ash Williams had warned them of what to expect when he accidentally came through earlier. Swords pierced the rotting skin of the possessed and deceased, arrows came from the sky and got those that haven’t experienced five seconds of this different world. As the warriors on the ground fought, Zatanna and Constantine were hard at work trying to find a way to force the portal closed and to banish these creatures. Outside surrounded by buildings and other combatants, a fight took place between two that have never clashed before. Ash Williams, the Chosen One and Jason Voorhees, the Cursed Child. His chainsaw hand roared in fury as it fought against Jason’s still blade. The corpse pushed, trying to get Ash off balance. But being pushed and stumbling towards the ground allowed Ash to dodge the sweep of Jason’s blade. Grinning, he got back on his feet and tried to find a weak spot.

Inside, where the two magic users were at work, they flipped through books and tried to a variety of different chants. John threw one book to the side and yelled out loud. “For fucks sake! It can’t be this bloody difficult to send a bunch of shitheads back to their own planet!”

Zatanna’s hands glowed as she was focusing on an animal skull and made it levitate. “Hold on, I think I got something…” The skull began to turn translucent, starting to disappear from sight. She narrowed her eyes at it, wanting to make sure it went all the way. But just as it was about to turn, it became completely solid again. She slammed her fists onto the table. “Damn it! John, tell me you can pull in a few favors right now!”

“Wish I could luv. But I don’t have the proper tools to call them here.” John pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “I feel more useful going out there and kicking some ass than I do trapped in here.”

“Oh I agree.” Both of them turned to the hallway, where a being walked out of the shadows. His eyes were scratched out, blood and puss leaking out of his naked torso and bone spikes piercing out of his head. His smile was big and nasty, full of rotten teeth. “Which is why I thought it best to kill you right here and now before you become a problem.”

John’s hands lit on fire and Zatanna created a sword out of thin air. “I admire you for taking the initiative mate. But the only prize I can offer you is a release from that ugly mug you got there.” Just as he said that, several Deadites leaped out of the darkness and lunged for the two. John flung Hell Fire at the ones coming for him, making them scream and whither until fully burned. Zatanna sliced several open, using a verbal backwards spell to make a few of them explode before ever getting close to her. But more and more soon came into the room, beginning to get too many. The smiling blind Deadite watched as he waited for the bodies to hit the floor.

And they did…after the Deadites were attacked by chains that reached out and grabbed onto all of them. They squeezed and tear, ripping apart the bodies of the demons before letting their parts fall down to the ground. The chains came from the shadow behind the smiling Deadite. Turning around, he was met with a red cloak and green glowing eyes that stared down right at him. The newcomer said nothing, simply reaching out with one claw like hand and grabbing onto his face. The Deadite screamed as he felt his face burn, the pain everywhere and destroying everything inside him. But before that could kill him, a lance pierced his body. Pushing the demon off the weapon, the lifeless smiling head of the demon stared up at the ceiling as his murderer stepped over him.

John and Zatanna remained cautious, waiting to see how this turns out. The stranger threw his lance onto the ground in front of them. John looked down at it while Zatanna shot the person a curious look. “What do you expect us to do with this? Mount it on a wall?”

“Use it.” He told them. “To end this.”

******

Jason kicked Ash in the chest, sending him backwards and falling onto the ground. Walking towards and around Ash, Jason put a foot on the man’s chest to hold him in place. The undead warrior brought his machete blade up and started to bring it down in order to chop off the Chosen One’s head. But before it could reach him, it was blocked by a sword. Turning his head to the source of this new weapon, he came face to face with the woman he had been hunting on several different planets. She glared at him, punching him in the throat. His hand went to his throat, stepping back and letting the man on the ground go. Diana pushed her sword through Jason’s chest, landing one kick that sent him flying across the battlefield and into a building. 

“I love a strong woman.” Ash grabbed onto Diana’s hand, who reached out in order to pull him up. “What’s your rate darling?”

“What is your name?” She ignored his question, wanting to know more about how dire the situation is.

“The name is Ash Williams. I’m the king of slaying these demonic assholes. But I guess they got tired of me and-“

“I can see where their attention is at.” Diana cut him off and sliced the head off of an approaching attacker. She turned and blocked one from attacking Ash with her shield. Getting back into the moment, Ash grabbed his shotgun and started blasting the heads off of nearby Deadites. “Do you know how to permanently defeat these things?”

“Go for the head is usually my method. If you mean getting us all back home, I’m afraid I can’t help you there. I had a buddy who might have known, but things got complicated.” Ash revved up his chainsaw hand and started to tear through torsos of those who dared to slay him. “All jokes aside…I talked to a couple of your magic buddies. You think they have a chance of helping us out here?” Diana turned to look at her ally, seeing the look of a man who has never been lucky reaching out for some hope. She smiled kindly and nodded her head. His face hardened a bit and he turned back to the demons surrounding them, ready to fight some more. Back to back, they sliced through the bodies of the possessed, defeating the walking corpses whenever they stepped forward to challenge them.

But then silence fell upon them. The Deadites moved backward. Diana looked around and saw they were moving away from all the other Amazon warriors. Ash, feeling confident, pivoted so he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Wonder Woman. They both looked towards a robed man walking out from the crowd, standing several meters away. His head was bald, rot replacing what was once hair. But his face was as smooth and clean as was possible on his original planet. He stared at the two warriors, holding his hands behind him. Breaking the silence, the sound of bodies being attacked caused both warriors to turn around them to see blasts of light and several Deadites disappearing. They were joined by Constantine, Zatanna, and the man known as Al Simmons. The demons hissed and stepped back when they saw the foreign predator in the red cloak, feeling his dark energy and powers. He held a lance while the other two held swords. Ash turned around and laughed at the robed guy.

“Looks like a good stab by one of these badasses will send all of your puppies back to the pound!” Ash reloaded his shotgun and pointed it at the robed servant. “Your bosses might not be happy, but…I don’t give a shit!”

The servant sneered at Ash. “You have been a pain in our side for far too long. And you think this will stop us? The Dark Ones will rule over this planet, slaughtering every man, woman and child that stands in our way!” Someone began moving out of the crowd, approaching the robed servant from behind. “You humans will learn the consequences of getting in the way of those far superior- “

The long blade of a machete pierced the back of his head and came right out of his mouth. Blood gushed out and got all over his robe and the ground beneath him. Ash jumped back a bit, a little surprised by the sudden assassination. As it pulled out, Wonder Woman curiously looked at Jason who stood over him. The surrounding Deadites hissed and looked amongst each other, uncertain of what to do. The appearing out of thin air, a man in a red and green sweat walked out in between Jason and the group of heroes. Turning his head, the burned face smiled and pointed one of the blades on his glove towards them. “As much as I would like to play with my new toys…” He turned and glared at the tall figure standing over the newly killed body. “I have an old score to settle.” Turning around, he opened his gloved hand and rubbed his blades together. Jason looked at the burned face of Freddy Krueger, recognizing and remembering. Then without a second thought, they charged towards the other to pick up where their previous fight years ago ended.

The Deadites returned to attacking, avoiding the clashing titans and going straight to the heroes. Al, John and Zatanna stabbed and used magic to send the demons back one by one. Ash ripped and tore through the ones that came right for him, each one eager to kill the Chosen One. Diana fought back, blocking with her shield and slicing the heads off her opponents. But she pushed past them to join the fight between the burned man in the fedora and the man behind the mask. When she got closer, she saw the man in the sweater alter reality around them to a degree. Objects changed, snakes suddenly appeared and tried to strangle Jason, blood ran the street to either trip him or make him drown. The burned man laughed every time he thought he got close, but Jason just kept returning to punch him, try and stab and finish him off. The man with the glove managed to knock Jason off his feet, which is when Diana used her lasso to bind him in place. Twisting and turning, he met his new challenger.

“The lasso compels you to tell the truth. Who are you?” He smiled and licked his lips at her, chuckling.

“I let the ladies call me Freddy. I know who you are, Diana.” Half of his face changed, turning into the frightened and struggling look of Donna Troy. Diana’s eyes widened in shock. She was about to say something, but she disappeared, along with the rest of Freddy. Listening to the air around her, she quickly turned and moved backward, Freddy slashing the side of her arm. Blood ran down from the four slash marks. He teleported again, but Diana turned around in time to face his sneak attack. Unfortunately, Jason beat her to the punch and stabbed Freddy through his chest. Yelling out loud, he turned to mist and floated several feet away from the two. He solidified, his wound still there but seemingly unaffected by it. He glared at the two challengers, ready to fight to the death.

But before they could resume fighting, two hands as white as clouds grabbed Freddy from behind on each side of his head. They pulled outward, Freddy grunting and struggling. He was being pulled to the right, but the head and body of Donne Troy was being pulled in the other direction. It took a few moments, but Donna, free from possession, fell onto the ground. Her hands went to cover the stab wound in her chest. Diana rushed over and kneels down beside her, helping her sit up. Jason took a few steps forward, looking at the wounded girl. He seemed surprise at this, a little shocked if at all possible. But both of them turned to see Freddy, wound free, held by the throat by a tall pale man. Almost everything about him was white, his skin and hair, his long robe with the exception of some gold near the shoulders. The only other color was the green stone around his neck and the glow in his eyes. He looked at the burned man he held, who struggled in his grip, but he was the one annoyed.

“Enough of this.” He spoke softly, yet the words were heard by everyone. Demons turned, cowering and backing away in fear. The energy, the aura, was unlike anything they have felt. Al and Ash looked at this man, keeping eyes on him as they tried to walk closer. Zatanna and John followed suite, the British man smirking a little bit. 

“Well well, it’s been a while. Did you do something with your hair mate?” The pale man turned around and looked at the con man. Whether or not he recognized the laughing magician remained a bit of a mystery. Even though he looked towards John, he addressed someone else.

“Sister…” A few moments of nothing. But he then turned, looking at the open space between Diana’s group and John’s. There stood a short, large naked woman. Her skin was grey, wrinkly and sagged a bit. Behind her stood the Blood King she had met earlier. He held his hands behind him and stared right at the ground. But the woman looked up at the pale man who had called her sister.

“Dream. You don’t have to be involved with this.” She told him.

“I do when one of your things uses my realm to carry out your little project.” He threw Freddy over in front of the woman. The man groaned and rubbed his throat, his eyes closed. “I suggest you end this right now.” The woman said nothing for a solid minute. But she eventually nodded in agreement. The pale man vanished into thin air. The Deadites were now fully focused on the grey woman and the man behind her. She turned sideways to talk to the Blood King. 

“Send them all back.”

“Yes creator.” She too vanished into nothing. He picked up his head and with a wave of his hand, all the Deadties disappeared, along with Ash Williams and Freddy Krueger. But Jason was curiously still here. John took a few steps forward towards the man with a bone crown growing from his head.

“Mr. Sunshine, mind telling us exactly what is going on?”

He turned to look at the blonde haired man. “Simple, Mr. Constantine. I sent them all back to their planet, with no memory of what has transpired.” Lifting one hand and pointing a finger at Jason, he squirmed and fell to his knees. His clothes and body morphed and changed, shrinking. He was back in the body of his youth, physically deformed but completely alive. “I will do the same for you, young man. But as punishment for trying to go against us, I will send you back to the moment that damned you.” 

Diana looked up in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t you know Diana? Young Jason died while at a summer camp, drowned while the counselors were experiencing carnal pleasure. His mom found a way to bring him back, by killing counselors and eventually being killed herself. He came back for revenge and justice for what happened to him and the only person who showed him kindness.” He made Jason levitate. With a snap of his fingers, the young boy disappeared. “He too will have no memory of what has transpired.” Diana looked at the air where the young boy was, fully realizing that he was as much of a pawn as she was in the Blood King’s game. He then turned to look at the unexpected player in this game, the man known as Al Simmons. “You, however, I did not plan on having involved. I will send you back to where you came from as well.” With another snap, Al returned back to his planet. His mind wasn’t exactly wiped clean, he felt like he had gone through something that made him rethink his place back on Earth. While he couldn’t remember that it was Diana who helped me come upon a realization, he still remembered being told that he doesn’t have to sit by and watch. He slipped back into the dark alleys, starting to brainstorm what he can do differently and how he can fight back against the demon who had tricked him.

The Blood King was now faced by the remaining heroes, all native to this planet. Diana stood up and had Donna wrap one arm around her shoulders for support. “Are you going to take away our memories as well?” The entity, looked at her and slowly shook his head.

“No. It is better for you to remember. The memory of how close this world came to falling, the memory of not being able to fight back…” He looked right at Donna as he said that part. Turning to look at the two magic users, he continued. “Knowing that despite your best efforts you most likely would have fallen…my creator will find satisfaction in seeing you wrestle with that knowledge for a little while.” His body turned completely red, dripping down onto the ground beneath him. The puddle grew until that was all that was there. Even then, the puddle disappeared from sight. Diana was approached by a couple of fellow warriors, who took Donna and walked her away to get treated for her wound. Zatanna and John walked towards Diana.

Zatanna ran a hand through her hair, her weapon gone. “Lovely guy. Anyway…how are you?” She looked at her with concern and raised an eyebrow. Diana crossed her arms, mulling things over.

“I…think I still need to process everything that has happened.”

“What’s there to process really?” John pulled out a pack. “Bad guy tried to take over the world, we fought, throw in a bit of deus ex machina and everything got wrapped up with a little bow on it. Sounds like business as usual.” Zatanna glanced over at John as he was about to light up. She grabbed it from his lips and crushed it in her hand. When he glared at her, she simply shrugged her shoulders. He went to grab another one as Zatanna turned back to Diana.

“If you need anything, you know how to find me.” Diana nodded in thanks. Zatanna and John, who was allowed to smoke this cigarette, walked off and teleported off of Paradise Island.

******

A couple days after the big battle, Donna stood on the shore and looked out across the ocean. She simply stared, one hand lightly covering her healing wound which was wrapped up. Diana approached her, putting one hand on Donna’s shoulder. She turned to look at her mentor.

“How are you feeling?” Diana asked her.

“Fine. Still kind of feel it, but it’s faint.” Donna nodded. Rubbing her shoulder, Diana kept looking at her. Knowing that isn’t what she was talking about, she turned back and looked down at the sand. “He had completely control. Even when he didn’t, he tricked me and made me kill innocent people. They had nothing to do with…” She stopped herself and looked out across the water, a tear rolling down her cheek. Diana squeezed Donna’s shoulder, getting her to meet her gaze again.

“You won’t ever fully recover from that. I’m sorry to say that, but I want you to realize the journey you have in front of you.” But Diana still offered a soft smile to her. “But as long as you remember you are in charge and continue to fight and move forward, you will never fall to despair.” The two warriors looked out across the ocean, watching the sun set and glisten across the surface.


End file.
